A Misconception
by bbvc
Summary: AU. Jessie is an FBI agent, LA department. Her life’s soon to be thrown into a chaos when she’s assigned to be an undercover in a large mafia group. JK. R&R?
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

**Title: **A Misconception

**Author: **bbvc

**Rating: **M/K+ (course language, 'MAYBE' sexual content, etc. etc.)

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Once and Again characters, but I however do own the current storyline.

**Summary: **AU. Jessie is an FBI agent, LA department. Her life's soon to be thrown into a chaos when she's assigned to be an undercover in a large mafia group. J/K.

**A/N: **OMG, I hate myself so much. Here I am engaging myself in another story, when I've got three other current fics. Crap. But I just couldn't get this story out of my head, and it was starting to irritate the hell out of me.

Anyways…hope you guys like this?

* * *

**Part 1: Assignment**

"Jessica Elizabeth Sammler, please report to the Assistant Director's office immediately." The intercom sounded throughout the building.

_Jessica Elizabeth Sammler, 27, tall, slender and blonde with crystal blue eyes. Has been an FBI agent of 6 years; currently subsiding in L.A., her family still living in Chicago, her hometown._

The blonde gave her friend a look, they both shrugged, and she stood up from her seat, straightened out her shirt, making sure it's tucked in nicely everywhere, then patted out her pinstriped trousers. 'Wonder what he wants with me…' Quickly finishing off her drinking, she discarded it on her way towards the elevator, heading for the top level.

Walking briskly out, ignoring all the eyes that were on her, she quickly made her way towards the captain's office. Knocking twice, she stood stationary by the door waiting to be called in or let in. A few more seconds, the door opened and she stepped in.

"Good morning sir."

"Morning," he returned to his seat, "take a seat," he instructed.

_Alfred Hughes, Assistant Director of the LA FBI._

The blonde took the only vacant seat left, sitting straight.

"Well, Agent Sammler, as you know, we've been trying to find the most… well suited agent for the recent case. In the last meeting we have already assigned Agent Connelly as the head of this case." Jessie nodded along to everything said, "Well, we have been discussing over the past week, and researching on who we should choose, and we've all come to a conclusion..." he dragged on, the blonde continuing to nod her head at the right moments, "You, Agent Sammler, is our best candidate for the position."

Jessie's eyes bulged out in shock, but quickly she composed herself, "sorry sir… I'm not…"

Quickly cutting her off, he answered her question, "We will be sending you in as an undercover."

"Me?"

"Yes. If there are any problems, please inform us now."

"Now?"

"Yes."

She sat there a little stunned, her boyfriend, Agent Connelly, who sat beside her, did not help one bit, as his fingers continued to tap at the armrest.

"Well…?" the Director dragged out, waiting for his response.

She shut her eyes, and quickly answered "Okay" – praying that she won't regret her choice.

------------------------

Slamming the door shut in her boyfriend's face, she sat down on the her bed and began to remover her heels. The guy opened the door, facing her not so happy girlfriend.

"Honey, it's okay, I'll be on the case, and we could still meet with each other."

Jessie looked up at her so called boyfriend of two years, "Are you seriously joking me," she stood up glaring at her boyfriend, "don't be so up yourself Agent Connelly, this isn't about you."

_Jared Connelly, 29, only an inch or two taller than Jessie, also blonde but with hazel eyes. Not your worst looking FBI agent, if not the best looking one Jessie has seen._

"Sweetie," he held her by the waist, but she shrugged away, "then what's the problem?"

"How did you manage to keep this from me for so long? I'm your girlfriend, yet you send me undercover without even giving me a notice?"

"It was confidential, you know that."

She did, but she was frustrated with him… she has been for a while now, and this just only added to her resentment. "Whatever, I'm gonna stay over with Grace tonight." She began to through clothing into her sports bag.

_Grace Manning, 29, stepsister of Jessie's. An orthopaedist at a private hospital in LA._

"Why?"

"I feel like it, okay!" Jessie answered in a huff.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"I don't know Jared."

"But Jessie…" he began to whine. It was a fact, Jessie was a much better fighter than he was, even if he's currently in a higher position.

'Oh my god, this is what I have put up with for two years now… If it weren't for Hailey, I'd have dumped him long ago.'

_Hailey Ashton, 27, dark chocolate coloured hair, sapphire like blue eyes, a few inches shorter than Jessie, also an FBI agent._

"No buts Jared…" the blonde answered tiredly walking around the house pick up her necessities, 'god I seriously feel like I'm living with a five year old.'

Zipping up her navy Adidas sports bag, she swung it over her shoulder and picked up her black Nike one, filled with all her clean sports garments, just in case she felt like going to the gym to let off some steam.

"Bye Jared." She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before rushing out the door with a pair of sneakers on.

------------------------

Pulling her keys out, she searched for the right one before sticking it in, hoping the door would unlock – unlike those many other times when her sister decided to change the lock without informing her.

Hearing the click, she smiled and walked in, quickly reaching for the pad, and punching in the code for the security alarm. She closed the door behind her, locking it, knowing that Grace liked it that way. She stepped on both the heels of her shoes, and easily slipped out of them before making her way to the spare room she made Grace get. Jessie knew something like this would happen, and she'd definitely need a place to stay – after all, it did happen quite a few times before, and that wasn't fun because she ended up having to occupy the couch. So when her sister was going apartment shopping again, she made sure to remind Grace every time to buy an apartment with a spare bedroom.

Throwing her bags into the spare bedroom, she quickly took a shower and made her way towards the refrigerator, hoping to find some leftover or something. She was seriously hungry and it was already 9 o'clock at night. 'Guess she's busy…' Jessie noted that her sister wasn't home yet.

She smiled at the sight of a plate of vegetarian pasta; she placed it in the microwave and waited. Her mind began to run through all the possible ways she could break up with Jared. 'Come out nice and straight and tell him it's over…' Jessie thought, 'nah, he'd probably end up balling his eyes out. Maybe leave him a note after I finish packing my stuff out of the house.'

Just as the microwave beeped, indicating that her food was ready, the unlocking of the front door indicated that Grace was home. Jessie ignored Grace's soon to be entrance, and continued in her quest for curing her hunger.

Once the door swung open, she called out, "Hey Grace!"

Grace's eyes enlarged, her mouth dropped, "Jessie!" she said a little too enthusiastically, she quickly stuck her head out the entrance of the door, gave the guy a quick kiss, and whispered "call you later…" before slamming the door in his face.

The blonde turned to face her sister and saw her sister close the door abruptly. "Hey Gracey. You sound happy to see me." She smiled mischievously, "keeping something from me now?"

"No!" Steering the conversation away, "So Jess, had another fight with your boy, or was he too blonde for you?"

Jessie thought for a second, "Option two… which also lead to the fighting with the boyfriend."

"How long are you planning on staying this time?" Grace took her shoes off and headed for her room.

"Until I find a way to break up with him, WITHOUT him balling his eyes out," Jessie answered, "the last few methods of break up obviously didn't work too well."

The brunette walked back out into her living room all changed, "nah, I think you just so easily capture their hearts, yet you also easily get over them. This then leads to you oh so unintentionally trampling over their poor, feeble hearts when you suddenly decide to dump 'em."

The blonde thought of that for a second, "I guess you're right." She shrugged her shoulders before sticking another fork of spaghetti in her mouth. She walked over to take a seat next to her sister, "not my fault."

Grace looked at her, before dragging out, "sure…"

"Oh, um…" Jessie began to think over her words carefully, "well, there'll be a change of workplace for me, and things may be getting a little… out of hand."

"Not getting you Jess," Grace kept her eyes on the TV.

"I'll probably be less… 'accessible'."

"Not that you are anyways…"

"More inaccessible than now."

"Wow Jess, you planning on living in a hole now?" Grace said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. There's just gonna be some change at work, and I'll be harder to reach, and it's probably gonna be best for me to contact you guys instead. I mean 'you guys' as in family."

"Okay…" Grace's brows furrowed in confusion before she kinda understood, "I know you're not allowed to tell me, but I can guess right?"

"Uh I dunno, I guess, because that doesn't classify me as telling you." Jessie thought about it.

"Are you going undercover?"

The blonde nodded, surprised Grace got the answer first guess, 'she really does know me well…'

"Are you planning on telling mom and dad?"

"I just told you I can't tell people."

"You can't, but I can."

"But you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because, it'll just worry them, just tell 'em that I'd be a little busy for a while…"

"Fine, if you say. But if you get killed or something, I'm not gonna be responsible for anything."

"Very nice Grace, thanks for the encouragement and the 'be careful Jessie'."

"Be careful Jessie…"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo… think it's a possible fic I should continue? Or should I just drop it altogether and continue with my other three instead?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend, A Sister

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this… blah. It's such a blur. But anyway… At least it's an update?**

* * *

**Part 2: A Friend… A Sister…**

Jessie didn't end up breaking up with Jared, but she was close to. She has no idea what had stopped her, maybe the fact that she'd still have to be working under him even if they broke was pretty unsettling for her. She got sent in with just some information, many which was left hidden or unknown to her. The first thing the blonde did was did something… let just say, out of the norm for her in public. This thankfully got her caught up into the group with ease, because she was not going to go about doing it again.

She has been lurking around for a few months now, trying to rise above and be known, just so she could meet the head of this group… 'This ain't so bad,' she keeps telling herself, 'you catch him, stop him, report him, and it'll all be over and done with. Then your family could stop going on a hissy fit on your lack of presence… Or total absence.'

It has been hard for her, not to mention a little terrifying at times when she arrives at Grace's with numerous cuts and bruises. They've now practically gone into a standard procedure or something; Jessie goes to Grace, gets checked out for any infections, then gets cleaned up, have dinner, and the blonde leaves all nice and bandaged up. Not to mention there will always a dose of Grace's theory on how Jessie should not be put up to such a job, considering she's a girl. Little did the two know, that was the whole point – but we'll get into the 'why's a bit later.

Ever since Jessie had been inside the group, she has made a friend… or as close to one as you can get in an illegal organisation… in other words, mob. Charlotte, but she liked to be called, Chotty. She was also one of the few girls around, which made Jessie feel a little less... like an outcast, not that she still didn't feel it. It was just more comforting to know you were not the only girl; the fact that Chotty looked terrifyingly similar to Hailey, was a plus. In fact, they looked so similar, Jessie would sometimes accidentally call Chotty, Hailey, and Hailey, Chotty.

Today, was just another one of Jessie's 'get cleaned up day'. She strutted into Grace's apartment, and called for her in her feeble voice, wincing a little from the stinging pain. Grace pops her head out of the kitchen and sees her sister, propped on her couch, peeling off the dirtiness, which are her clothes.

"Holy Christ Jess, what have you been doing? Rolling around in mud nowadays?" The elder asked rhetorically, frowning at the dirtiness and thinking how hard it'll be to clean it all off.

"I'm sorry…" Jessie mumbled, it has been a she continues to say, only to Grace. Where she's working now, 'I'm sorry's mean nothing.

"I tell you, you should just get out of this as soon as possible, before it's too late." The brunette cleaned off some of the wounds.

The blonde looks at her, she knew that her sister meant well for her, "but, I think it's already too late."

Grace looked at her sister, "How so?"

Sighing, "I finally got promoted today."

"You got promoted today? And beaten up whilst you got promoted?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yes."

"Uh, yeah. I totally get the stipulation of that, because you just need to get punished for being promoted."

"It was their way of asking, whether I was in 'it' or not."

"Jessie, I think this beating has gotten to your head, because your brilliant vocabulary has gone down to nothing. Basically, your vocabulary level is 'unsophisticated'."

"Haha, very funny Grace." Jessie glared at her sister, "I've still got my vocabulary intact; I'll assure you of that… in due time."

"Right… like when? When you're nearing death, and crawling to me asking for forgiveness and saying something along the lines of," The brunette said in stark sarcasm, she then took a deep breath, ""I'm sorry Grace, I feel remorse and utterly repent the fact that I never believed you, and took your advice while I still could. Now I'm at your feet, on the verge of losing my life, will you please forgive me?"" Grace finished, dramatically acting out 'Jessie's last words'.

Jessie just looked on in amusement.

"Jess! I don't want you to regret everything when you're dead."

"Grace, everyone knew the dangers of this job from the beginning."

"I don't get you, you could've been anything you wanted, a doctor, a lawyer, an architect, a plumber if you wanted…" They both chuckled a little at the last occupation, "hey, I think really highly of plumbers, I could definitely never get my plumbing to work without their help."

"Right."

"So, why FBI agent?"

"You needed brains, and you could get some action… it puts my Tae Kwon Do to good use I guess." Before Grace could continue, "Look, relax, once I get high enough, I wouldn't have to suffer anymore of this beating."

"Yeah, and when is 'high' enough?"

"Soon."

**--------------------**

The blonde walked into a room, though dimly lit, and not your upper class office, but it'll do, with a two cups of coffee in hand.

"Hey, Hey Jess." Chotty greeted cheerily.

"Morning Chotty." The blonde smiled at the other girl's optimism.

"So I heard you got promoted again, totally AWESOME!" She hugged the blonde.

Yes, it was another thing with Chotty, she was friendly, she was optimistic, she was cheery and bouncy, and finally, she didn't really care what position she was in. If you didn't really know the girl, you'd probably think she was just your average working class girl. No one would've guessed this beauty with dazzling sapphire blue eyes, and wavy chocolate brown hair would be doing the 'illegal' – which the two girls has come to a common saying, doing the 'I' – but then again, that'd go the same for Jessie.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jessie hugged the shorter girl back, before they released each other and sat back down enjoying some morning coffee… takeaway coffee.

"So cool, you get to meet the 'B' then! Ey?" she questioned excitedly – the 'B', a.k.a. the boss, the head, the… okay. "I heard the 'B' was quite the looker!" Chotty nudged her friend, before correcting herself, "I mean… IS… not was… is quite the looker,"

"Right Chotty, sounds like you're into him." The blonde chuckled.

"Him?!"

"Yeah, the 'B'."

"Jess, are you from Pluto? The 'B' is a she…" Chotty tilted her head to the side, "Hey, I rhymed!"

The blonde's jaw hung loose, she thought her target was a he all along; it was just the thing to assume.

"There, there Jessie, at least it wasn't too late before you found out," the brunette giggled, "who'd know what problems you would've caused if you said it in her face."

"Right… don't wanna even think about it."

The two sat in silence, waiting for someone to come in and tell them to do something. Jessie just got told to meet him here late last night… or should I say early this morning.

"Where do you get done up?" Chotty asked from out of the blue.

"What?"

"Where do you get bandaged up? They look very nice, not to mention you don't get many scars."

"Uh… I've got this… doctor… and Orthopaedist."

"A what?"

"Doctor who specializes in bones… so to speak."

"Why would you need a bone doc to do up your wounds?!" Then as if something clicked, "Oh my gosh Jessie? Have you broken some bones in your injuries?!"

"What? No." Jessie looked at the other girl wide eyed, she then lowered her voice, as if afraid people would hear, "I tell you, and it's gonna stay between the two of us?"

"Yeah. You can trust me," Chotty said with sheer honesty.

"She's my sister."

Chotty looked at her, blinked twice, pulled back, blinked twice again, before her mouth formed into a big 'O', "Oh, I thought you were gonna say she was your girlfriend."

"What the heck?"

"I dunno… it just seemed like it would be something to keep secret. But hey, your secret's safe with me."

"Good."

"I see why you wanted to keep it a secret now!" the brunette said in revelation, and the blonde looked at her incredulously, "totally get it… you don't wanna get your family in danger. I know now."

"Yeah."

"Well that's cool, you've got a sis…" Chotty's normally happy and bright self mellowed down a notch suddenly.

"Hey, you alright."

"Nah, yeah. I'm great, I just never really knew what it felt like to have… 'family'." The brunette answered.

Remembering that the other girl had once told her she grew up in an orphanage, "Aww, Chotty," the blonde suddenly felt sorry for the other girl, "C'mere," she held her arms out wide.

The shorter girl sniffled a little and smiled at Jessie before going in to hug her. "Thanks."

"It's okay… family sometimes are overrated anyways. They're always on your case… 'Jessie, where are you?', 'Jessie why haven't you called', 'Jessie, have you eaten yet?' it gets a little on your nerves."

The brunette laughed a little, "yeah, I guess."

"Hey, if you want. I could always ring you up and do the family thing with you." Jessie laughed, but she was sincere when she said it.

"Sure, whatever. You're like my sister anyways." Chotty smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm gonna do Sharing the Life next (nudge nudge Thesa – haha)… Nah, I thought it'd be better if it kinda… I donno follows a pattern or something. You know. X-Over, JK, X-Over, JK kinda thing. Heh. Right. I'm weird.**


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom

**A/N: Damn my stupid little updating cycle – never thought I'd keep it up for long anyways. I decided to update this, because… I wrote a few weeks ago, but still wanted to follow my little cycle at the time. **

**But, now that I'm totally, completely burdened by SACs (Basically a school based 'mini-exam'), and will be for the next**** four weeks as well, and then I think I have my mid year exams after - I decided I might as well update whenever I find the least bit of time here and there.**

**So here's my update for I don't know how long… and thanks to every single one of you who take the time to read****! (PS. Pardon me for this long Author's note.)**

* * *

**Part 3: Freedom**

A tall man, who looked in his late 20s to early 30s walked into the dimly lit room. Jessie noted his attire; he was in faded navy blue jeans and a black buttoned up shirt which was tucked in nice and neat, leaving only a few buttons undone up the top, and a tailor fitted business suit coat (though less with the shoulder padding) – completing his casual, but not quite look, he wore a pair of Converse Chucks. Both Jessie and Charlotte were about to stand up to greet this well trimmed guy, but got waved to sit back down.

"Girls… Ladies, my name is Tad, Miss Singer's assistant. Which one of you is Jessica Sammler?" He asked.

_Taddeus Myers, 29, tall, built and toned like a model, short dark brown hair, assistant to 'Miss Singer'. _

Jessie raised her hand, and Tad acknowledged her, giving her a once over from head to toes. He nodded to himself, "very well then, I'll be keeping in contact with you on this phone," he places a phone onto the table. "This phone is strictly for business only, no personal calls. Do not mix it up with your own phone. Any more questions?"

Both girls shook their heads, and he nodded again, "good, I have some errands to run, you guys are dismissed," he bowed his head a little to the two before heading his way out.

Once the door was closed again, Chotty spoke up, "well… that went well. Not to mention he's H. O. T. HOT!" Jessie just laughed at her friend's vainness, "oh c'mon, you've gotta admit, he was pretty decent looking. Much better and well trimmed than the guys we work with. I mean have you seen them with all the moustache and rank clothes! They look like they just got picked up off the street sometimes…"

The shorter girl continued to ramble, as Jessie sat there zoning out, Tad's last words playing over her head for some stupid reason, 'You guys are dismissed'. She shook her head, she was probably just damn tired, didn't sleep very well last night… if truth be told she hasn't been sleeping well for a while now, and she refused to rely on sleeping pills.

"Jessie?"

No response.

"Jessie?"

Still no response.

"Jessica!" Chotty screamed, jumping right up in front of Jessie's face.

The blonde came back to reality, and for some reason blushed furiously once she came eye to eye with those sapphire ones. "Sorry?"

Pulling back a little, the younger girl questioned, concern evident in her voice, "Are you okay? You seem outta it."

Jessie rubbed at her temples, taking her eyes off the brunette, "yah… I guess I'm just a little tired you know."

The brunette studied her for a moment or two, shaking her head, "Nah, I think you needa get laid Jess!" She chuckled as she saw the blonde blush again, adding to her already rosy cheeks, after a while, the older girl began to laugh along with her. "You know I'm right."

"I think your theory is absolutely ridiculous," Jessie got up to leave.

"Whatever, quit denying it, you know I'm right!" she repeated at the blonde girl's back.

Jessie was still smiling after she left the room, 'I guess she's kinda right on that… it has been a while hasn't it?' she laughed internally, 'what are you saying Jessie?' She felt her pocket vibrate, and without thinking much of it, she answered the phone, her voice still bright and happy. "Hey, Jessie speaking."

"Jess, meet me same spot in half an hour. We need to talk…"

'Jared', she knew his voice. "Okay," and with that, she hung up.

**--------------------**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jessie walked up behind the figure, ready for another bulk of work related information to be passed onto her. She surveyed her area, and noted that it was clear from any suspicious forms.

"We need to talk private stuff." Jared turned around to the blonde.

Jessie looked at him in slight surprise, "Oh. Okay, what about?"

"Well you see…" he began to pace around.

'He's done something wrong,' Jessie knew him too well, that or she could just read people in general very well – she likes to think it's both.

"I don't know…" he continues to speak nonsense, "You know… We have been having some… issues lately and I was, you know."

She looked at him impatiently, her mind getting ticked off by the second, 'Yes I do know Jared, now will you get it over and done with and spit it out…'

"Well, I was lonely, so I went out to the pub… and got a few drinks, you know, doing my normal guys stuff. Alone."

Jessie stopped him right there, "Let me guess. Uhm…" she pretended to think, before speaking in her utter most blasé toned voice, "you cheated on me, and you're trying to apologize, and blame it all on: A) the girl, B) the influence of alcohol, and C) the latter. Now, you wish for: A) my forgiveness, B) to break up with me. No?"

"How'd you… How'd you…?"

"So what? You're here to break up with me or wish for my forgiveness? Oh wait… for one, I won't forgive you, so you could save us both the time at option A. So I guess it's option B then, ain't it…. Or was it option C) I want to break up with you?" The blonde finished everything, her tone still unmoving – guess her weariness caught up to her after all. Or maybe she was just growing wearier of the guy.

"Uhm, uh… I."

"Well it doesn't matter whether its option B or C. Anyways, anything else work related?" Jessie looked at him questioningly, "None? Great, I'll be off now." Just before she was about to fully turn, "Oh, and you can keep the apartment, you know, now that I've practically moved out since this operation," she shrugged and turned fully away, pulling her long coat tighter around her before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Jared was left standing there mouth hanging, looking a little bewildered and stunned.

She was happy for sure, as if a baggage has been lifted off her, she smiled and shook her head. 'Should've done this long ago…'

**--------------------**

Charlotte walked into the packed club, her eyes searching for a certain blonde. Within moments, she spotted the girl fending off, probably ANOTHER man, by the bar. The brunette smiled, and headed over to her awaiting friend.

"My, my, my, Jessie." Chotty came up from behind the blonde, who was currently sitting behind the bar, drinking, "someone's popular."

"Hey, hey…" The blonde smiled at her friend, patting the seat beside her, "free drinks, who can say no to that."

"Touché." The brunette took the vacant seat beside Jessie, "so, you seem happier… compared to this morning."

"I am…" Jessie smiled, "I broke up with my boyfriend."

Charlotte frowned, "and you're happy that you broke up with him?"

"Yeah. Like a weight has been lifted from me…"

"Well, whatever floats your boat, girl. Now lets get down and dirty… to celebrate your revival of freedom!" The brunette shouted in exhilaration, she grabbed one of the many full bottles of beer sitting in front of Jessie, then grabbed the other girl's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor.

**--------------------**

"I feel like superman!" Charlotte called out, arms raised in the famous 'Superman' pose, "I mean superwoman!" she corrected herself. Both Jessie and herself stumbled their way out of the club clinging to each other, after a long night of drinking and dancing. "So tired…" The brunette yawned, before bursting into giggles.

"You are soo beeyooond drunk. It's not even funny." Jessie laughed, before nearly tripping over her own foot, "Right, guess I'm not so well off myself… Anyways, let's get you home."

"Aw… but the party only just started," she whined.

"Yeah, and you're like dead smashed already." Jessie waved for a cab, but it seemed the street was filled with more drunks than there are taxis. "Guess everyone's asleep…" The blonde laughed, feeling a little tipsy herself.

Both girls stumbled a few more steps, and sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for a cab, and trying to stay awake – the breeze totally not helping at all. Soon, in all their drunkenness, they fell asleep, their heads leaning against each other, both their arms hugging themselves for warmth.

**--------------------**

"Isn't that Jessica Sammler and her friend?" Tad questioned quietly, as he was driving past the bench the two girls were sound asleep on.

"Jessica Sammler?"

"Yeah, the blonde one. They both look dead drunk." He stated.

"Bring them into the car, it's unsafe out there."

"Okay." He quickly got out, and carefully carried the girls one by one into the car, making sure he didn't wake them.

**--------------------**

Jessie was first to wake, only serving to prove that even when she was highly intoxicated, it still didn't help her sleeping problem. But this morning, she didn't just have to deal with her tiredness; she also had to deal with her excruciating headache. She peered around the place, and tried to remember what happened last night. 'Ow, thinking hurts… um… drinking… dancing. Drunk. Chotty's a superwoman… Tired. Bench. Cold. – well, we're definitely not on a bench, that's for sure.' Talking about Chotty, "Where is she?"

"She's in the guest room." A husky yet feminine voice answered her.

Jessie quickly twisted her head to the direction of the voice, but ended up grimacing in pain, "Oh… ow…" she held her throbbing head.

"I recommend you not to move too much, especially with your head most likely spinning." The other girl walked up in front of her, a cup in hand, and something in the other.

Though her vision was still a little blurry, she could tell that the person who currently stands facing her is drop dead stunningly gorgeous – need she say more?

"Who are you?" she questioned quietly, afraid that talking any louder would hurt.

The dirty blonde handed her a cup of warm water, and a few aspirins. She got up and smiled down at the blonde figure lying there, "My name is Marissa, Marissa Singer."

* * *

**A/N: (Sound Effects) Dun Dun Dun… hahahha. Evilness! And no, despite the name, this is not another one of my stupid crossovers. ****But, all shall be explained in due time… somewhere in the future that is. **

**PS. Sorry Thesa, guess I probz won't be updating anytime soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the 'B'

**A/N: To those who put up with my rather spontaneous updates every so often… I**** feel indebted with gratitude, and would like to thank all of you personally, but… that'll take a bit of time. Heh.**

**I currently don't have the internet… but I've tapped someone else's. SHHH Anyways, I'm really sorry for my lack of**

* * *

**Part 4: Meeting the 'B'…**

The poor blonde chocked on her water, but just managing to swallow her tablets, she prayed it wouldn't spew back up. 'Did she just say Singer?'

"Are you alright?" the dirty blonde was quickly by her side, patting her back.

Jessie looked at the woman before her in pure shock, 'yes she did idiot. Great, they didn't tell me he was actually a she. Now I find out they didn't tell me she was a super model-esque person. Not that it matters… definitely not.' She shook her head to herself.

"Are you not alright?" She began to panic, "should I call an ambulance?"

"No, sorry. I'm… um. fine. Just a little water down the wrong side." Jessie answered.

"Thank god, I wouldn't want to be held custody for your death." She joked.

'But you're probably going to be held custody for many other things.' The blonde thought to herself, frowning internally but smiled back politely at the joke.

"Um, thanks… for picking my friend and I off the street. Who knows where we'll be if you didn't." Jessie laughed.

"No worries, didn't want you two girls to be raped and murdered." She stood up and began to walk away with the cup, "so did you still want some more water? Or do think you're better off without it?"

"I'll… uh, be fine." She smiled at the other girl, watching her walk out of the room.

Jessie slouched back onto the bed, 'note to self, target is really nice and friendly, and even saved Chotty and I off the street, not to mention, didn't take advantage of us. Wait, she's a girl.' The blonde laughed at her last statement.

As the blonde sat their chuckling at her own silliness, most likely due to her currently still tipsy state, she managed to hear some light bustling just outside the bedroom door. She crawled stealthily out of bed, and over by the door, which was left slightly open.

"Katie…" a distinct male voice began.

"Not here, one of them is awake." She heard that low husky woman voice reply.

'Who's Katie? Interesting… I guess it's something to find out about,' Jessie shrugged, she noticed a movement just out of the corner of her eyes, and quickly realized Marissa was about to come back in. She walked back a few steps, but figured that she wouldn't make it back to the bed on time, she turned back around and pretended to be walking towards the door. 'Right on time…' Jessie smiled.

"Hi, you going somewhere?"

"I was just wondering where the bathroom was…" the blonde smiled sweetly.

"Oh right, sorry, it's just down the hall, three doors down to the right." Marissa pointed out, "BUT… if you don't mind my messiness, you can probably use my one just there," she pointed behind Jessie to another door within the room.

"Oh right… thanks," Jessie blushed, cursing herself for not noticing that there was a toilet in this room. "Um, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No… not at all."

Once the blonde was in the toilet, she looked herself in the mirror… her reflection told her that she looked just as tired as she felt, her bags were becoming increasingly more evident, the rings around her eyes didn't help much either. To add to her 'imperfections', she was starting to look a little pasty. 'The things I sacrifice for this job,' she sighed, and began washing her face.

Slowly, making sure not to cause her migraine to worsen, she peeled off her clothes, her top coming off first. She made a disgusted face of the smell that radiated off that piece of garment – a mixture of perfume, beer, and cigarettes… maybe a little sweat too. Just as she dropped her shirt to the floor, leaving herself standing there in jeans and a bra, she heard a knock at the door. Completely forgetting where she was, or what she was doing, she instinctively opened the door to the other woman, who stood holding what looked like a brand new set of towels and toothbrush… mouth agape, eyes bulging.

"Uh… hem… um," she began to clear her throat, "I brought you towels and toothbrush…" she handed the things in her hands over.

Jessie was currently blushing furiously, she could feel her skin burning from her embarrassment, she would immediately bend down to pick her shirt up… but it would definitely hurt. Grabbing the towel, she tried to cover herself… "Uhm… thanks."

Marissa couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde… it was as if they were permanently glued to her. "I uh…" her voice trembled, "wasn't sure if you... uh… wanted a change of clothes… I… uh, brought it… to you, anyway." Her left arm went to fetch for something, her eyes – not so surprisingly, was still glued.

The poor blonde, was still standing their embarrassed, her skin flushing… her face probably now a dark shade of crimson.

"He… he… here," she finally found the table and grabbed the spare change of clothes for Jessie. "I'll uh… leave you to it." Finally peeling her eyes away, and looking to the ground.

"Thanks." Jessie squeaked out, before closing the door, and immediately falling back against it, for the first time actually 'breathing' since she opened the door. 'What on earth? It's not like you haven't gotten changed in front of another girl before Jess…' she cursed herself.

----------

"Stupid… stupid, stupid, stupid," the dirty blonde mumbled to herself, as she sat dazed at the foot of her bed. "I can't believe you would stare like that… you damn idiot," she continued to berate herself for her previous behaviour. Sighing loudly… or more like groaning loudly, she fell back onto her bed, hands over her face.

"Hey Katie…Um, what are you mumbling to yourself about?" Tad walked into the room, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I totally made a fool of myself…"

Tad took a seat next to his friend, and boss, "how?"

Without looking over at her friend, she answered him from under her hands, "I couldn't stop staring at Jessica Sammler's bra covered chest."

"What?!"

"I know."

"You stared at her?"

"Yes."

"At her chest?"

"Yes."

"Without a shirt?"

"Without a shirt."

"Are you insane?"

"Probably."

"That's a first," Tad mumbled with insight.

"I know."

"It's rather funny…" he chuckled.

The girl glared up at him, faux hurt, nudging him, she tried to cover up her smile, "It's rather not…"

Looking at his friend for a long moment, he scoffed, "it kinda is…"

"You're not helping the situation… you're meant to be… consoling me. Saying that there's nothing to worry about, she probably didn't notice me staring."

"She probably didn't notice you staring," Tad said, holding back his laughter, knowing it was most likely not true.

Sighing again, she groaned and kicked her legs like a child, "Oh my god… I totally stuffed up… made a fool of myself! How am I to live on?"

"I know… I know…"

----------

Squinting a few times, she tried to adjust to the minimal amount of light. Her hand automatically holding her throbbing head, "where the hell?"

"Jess?" she called out, "Jessie?"

"She's in the bathroom, taking a shower." A woman's voice replied.

"Shower? Where are we?"

"At my penthouse?"

"Who are you?"

"Singer… Marissa Singer."

"Singer!" Chotty immediately flew up from her reclining position, and suddenly she felt nauseous, and she swore the world was spinning when she fell back, hand clutching her head.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Marissa walked up to her, a cup and tablet in hand.

Chotty squinted her eyes, and saw 'the B' for the first time… And she was right all along, 'the B' was unquestionably quite the looker. "So you're the boss?"

"Well, I don't normally like the term 'boss', but I guess you can call me that." She replied… shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Just wow… I didn't think I'd meet you like this. And I was right all along!"

"Okay...? What about?"

"That you were 'quite the looker'… but I think I'll take that back – you're not 'quite' the looker. You're H.O.T. HOT!" Chotty giggled, despite her heavy head.

Marissa blushed yet again… 'god, today has barely begun, and I think I've blushed more in the past hour than I have for the past year.'

"Right… uh thanks."

"Hey?" Jessie called, walking out of the bedroom finally, fog noticeably floating out through the door.

"Uh yeah?" Marissa turned around, 'My god… did I'm surprised she didn't boil herself live considering all that steam.'

"Chotty!" Jessie quickly called, though the shower really did refresh her, she was still feeling a little queasy. "You're awake…"

"Yeah… and I've met 'the B'!" Chotty said excitedly… well as excited as she can manage in her current state, and that's really more than what many people can muster.

"So I can see…"

"K… I mean, Marissa?" Tad strolled in, this time facing the three young women. "Good to see you two are well…" Tad nodded in acknowledgment towards Jessie and Charlotte.

"Thanks." They both returned politely, which then was followed by a moment of awkward silence.

"So…!" Marissa broke the peaceful moment… or maybe not so peaceful, "Tad, you were looking for me?"

"Right. Uh, I'm sure you two would like to do some girl chatting," he directed at the blonde and the brunette, "So, Marissa, did you wanna just join me in the next room?"

"Okay… Excuse us for a moment." The dirty blonde said apologetically at the two guests, before following Tad into her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, "Yes?"

"Your father would like to have a word with you in regards to the recent business contract."

Sighing, she really didn't even know why she was doing what she was doing – Business? Isn't really her thing, but she does have some sort of freak talent at it… Illegal business? Just not right; if it wasn't for her father, she'd probably never touch such things. "Alright, tell father I'll see him tonight for dinner, if he calls again… Wait, no, I'll give him a call later."

Tad didn't like the business either, he can barely recall how he got pulled into this mess, and since then, he's tried to find a way to get both of them out of it. The dirty blonde didn't seem to have much of a choice anymore, and so being the best friend, and the lawyer, he stuck by his friend through thick and thin, just trying to cut the illegal activities to a bare minimal.

"SO!"

"Yes?"

"Jessie?"

"What about her?"

"Have you decided whether she noticed your staring yet?"

The girl's face quickly heated up with embarrassment, her voice a slight bit if not an octave higher, "Um… I think you'll have to ask her that. Wait, I mean, no don't do that…" Her arm waved around in a frenzied state, she began pacing the length of her room. "I think we should just leave the past to the past… it's history already by this second… It's better not to dig up old stuff, we must always welcome the future!"

"Katie!" Tad held his friend by the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're starting to sound like a… quacking unintelligible idiot."

Deep breath, she calmed her nerves just a little to apologize, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, we shall… drive the home. I'm sure they need a little more rest."

"Yeah." Tad chuckled.

"Quacking?"

"Huh?"

"You said I was a quacking unin…"

"I was just a word…"

----------

He sat silently awaiting for this prophet/fortune teller of sort's reading, his leg crossed neatly beneath him, his back straight, as if a wooden plank has been permanently inserted there.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"There has been someone since the last time I saw you three years ago… they bring you good fortune no?" he remained eyeing something on the table.

"Yes, there has been, and she has been doing an excellent job indeed…"

"She's a great helping hand no?"

"Yes, she is."

"Yes, this 'she', is bringing you all the good…for now." Sighing, the prophet looked up in a dark looming way, "However, I'm afraid to say, I sense an outsider who will be altering this… do take heed in my warning sir…"

**

* * *

**

**Comments welcomed! Hate letters (hopefully not too many) still welcomed! But I really prefer option one. LOL.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Promotion

**A/N: HELLO! Anyone missed me? ****quiet Okay, guess not. Righteo, I still say I'm on a long term break from writing, because I'm still on a tight schedule and will rarely ever find time to write… But today, as I was writing for a creative writing piece for my English essay, I just decided to update.**

**So… yes, here's an update from me since…. June? And yes, I have noticed that I actually haven't updated 'Seven' since April or May – my bad!**

**Anyway, as always… comments/criticisms all are welcome and much appreciated! I shall now go back to studying…**

**Final Note: 'Marissa' is Katie, and Katie will be referred to as Katie, however other characters (except for maybe Tad) will be calling Katie, 'Marissa'. Okies, now I hope you weren't and will not be too confused.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: The Promotion **

Sighing for the thousandth and one time that day, Katie leaned forward in her chair, both elbows on the large desk in front of her, her hands rubbing at her tired eyes. She had just gotten off the phone with her father, and she just can't understand his logics sometimes… actually, most of the time.

Tad quirks his eyebrows at his friend as his eyes peer from just above another handful of documents he has been trying to read through for the past hour. He shook his head, knowing full well why all the distressed sighing was coming – after all it wasn't the first time anyways.

"Problem?"

"He _strongly recommends_ I find myself a bodyguard as soon as possible, and then run it by him so he can do a full background check."

"Hmmm… interesting. May I ask, what for?"

Scoffing, she fell back heavily against the oversized leather chair, head propped up on her right arm. "I'd like to say that I knew myself… but you and I both know my father to be one with inexplicable ideas, and only few will ever grow to understand them."

"Yes… So instead of going against his will, as we also know well, always ends up to be a mere failure, let's find you a well suited bodyguard." Tad pointed out, dropping his files on the table atop the table.

He closed all the blinds before walking around to the other side of the table. Katie got up and out of the chair, grabbed a handful of darts and started shooting at the dartboard placed conveniently beside the projection screen. Tad sat and occupied the seat, turned on the computer, the projector, grabbed the control and turned off all the lights.

Next he opened up a database with all the currently employed people at their company, now projected onto a screen. "So Katie, anyone particular in your mind?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Well for starters we'll just have to eliminate those who can't fight." After a few minutes the never-ending list shortened to just less than hundred people came up. "Well, that helped… now let's see."

A while passed, and they have only gone through some many profiles, and its was clear that the dirty-blonde beauty was getting fed up with looking at bulky men, one after another – to her, they all looked the same. "You know what? Who said bodyguards had to be a male? Why can't I have a female bodyguard?"

"You can, you just never specifically requested a female one," Tad replied simply.

"Well, if you would be so kind, can you please help me search for a female bodyguard."

Eliminating all men on the record, the list came down to just a meagre twenty or so female. 'Much better…' she thought, 'If this person were to be with me most of the time, I might as well find someone who's easy on the eye…' And so the search continued with her immediately abolishing those whom did not fit her criteria. With only one profile left to view, she and Tad both thought was no hope left in finding the perfect bodyguard, but they chose to open the final profile anyways.

Both of their jaws dropped, was this god's joke or was it his present?

"Isn't that…" Tad began.

"Jessica Sammler?" Katie finished.

--------------------

"BODYGUARD?!" she squeaked.

Tad nodded.

"Ms. Singers?"

He nodded yet again, "Of course, we will not force you into the job, but we have gone through a lot of people and hand selected you to be her bodyguard. So we wish you think this through carefully.

Sighing, 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought. "Yeah, I'll tell you of my decision tomorrow."

"Thank you very much, hope we will be hearing a satisfying answer." The young man finished and walked out of the room.

Almost as soon as he was gone, Charlotte popped back in. "What was Tad doing here?"

"What… so you two are on first name calling base?"

"No… nothing has happened between us, and there will be nothing that will happen. Now quit beating around the bush and avoiding my question."

'She definitely has gotten smarter since I've met her… wonder what changed.' The blonde thought offhandedly, "He wanted me to be Ms. Singer's bodyguard."

"Congratulations!" Charlotte was just about to give the blonde a hug.

"I haven't accepted yet."

"What? You haven't accepted the offer? You do know that being her bodyguard is like probably the best thing that can happen to anyone of us?"

"I don't want to be responsible for her well being."

"Understandable, but it's a great opportunity to get out of this dump, and whilst you're at it, you can 'take' me out as well."

"I'll think about it…"

--------------------

"Hello father."

_"Have you found a suitable bodyguard, or do you want me to find you one?" _

"No, I've got one in mind…"

_"Who is it?" _

"I haven't confirmed yet, but I will let you know tomorrow."

_"Yes that will be alright. Oh yes, tomorrow I will not be able to attend the meeting." _

'Again…' she thought, "No worries, I'll write up a full report on it and send it over to you after the meeting, I'm almost confident there won't be anything important."

_"Thank you 'Rissa, now you'll have to excuse me, I've must be on my way…" _

"Okay, goodbye."

_"Bye." _

-------------------

_Dream… _

_She was breathing heavily; her hand was holding tightly an object… light, the surface small and smooth against skin of her palm. She continued running, not looking anywhere but forward, her heart pounding deafeningly against her chest… twigs and branches snapping never sounded so loudly, footsteps behind her could be heard. _

_She tripped and fell the minute she got back on her feet, unfortunately it was too late. _

_"Hold it right there…" A man's voice resounded from behind. _

_"You know you won't get away with this…" she heard herself say. _

_"Oh, but I know I will." _

_She wanted so badly to turn and take even just one look at the man's face, but her efforts did nothing and all she was able to see was a pair of men's leather boot. _

_BANG _

_A sharp burning pain and she drifted out of consciousness. _

_Dream end… _

Katie's body jerked awake, her tank top was nearly soaked through, and beads of sweat were still evident on her forehead. That same dream has been haunting her for the past three years now, and yet it has never progressed nor has it changed. She and Tad believes that it is the little bit of the 'old her' she still remembers, and judging from the scenes that unfolded, it was probably the cause of her memory loss. She doesn't know for sure whether or not she'll ever regain anymore of her past, but she remains optimistic – at least life isn't that bad for now…

* * *

**A/N: Until Next Time! Thanks for all the support guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Part of the Job?

**A/N: HEY! I'm back again with an update – this time for 'A Misconception' though. Anyways, yay, go me! I'm not doing too badly with the whole updating thing right? About once a week-ish?**

**Just to clarify, and in case anyone has forgotten :**

Marissa Singer is _Katie_, Tad knows Marissa Singer as _Katie_ and he will be calling her that when they're talking privately – you'll understand why later on in the story when I start explaining more on _Katie's_ background.

Other than Tad, everyone knows _Katie_ as Marissa Singer

But for my own writing purposes, I will be referring to _Katie_ as _Katie,_ and NOT Marissa – HOWEVER, in dialogues though, Katie will still be referred to by everyone as Marissa Singer.

**Anyway, hope I didn't just confuse the crap out of everyone! I'm sorry if there're still any confusions, feel free to msg me about any queries – I'll try my best to explain it to you! Enjoy and R&R when you have time, thanks everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Part 6: Part of the Job?

The intercom sounded, "Mr. Myers, there's a Jessica Sammler here to meet you."

Tad looked at his friend, "guess it's time..."

Katie nodded and walked out of the room through the other door that leads straight to her own room. "I'll be waiting..." she said before she shut the door.

After seeing his friend close the door, he spoke into his intercom, "let her in."

He sat down into his chair, patiently waiting for the blonde's arrival.

A knock on the door, "come in," he called, and in walked Jessie, looking professional, but her eyes had a look apprehension.

"So, I assume you have come to a decision," Tad stated as he looked at the blonde taking a seat in front of him.

Taking in a deep steady breath, Jessie made yet another decision she hopes she won't later on regret, "Yes, I would accept the position as Miss Singer's body guard."

Tad smiled, internally breathing a sigh of relief, "Good, I'll inform Miss Singer of this decision, and I will give you more detail on your job later, you can go now."

Jessie nodded and left. She walked out of the tall office building; wrapping her coat around herself more tightly making sure the cold air doesn't get through, her mind a picture of thought. 'Though my life is on the line in more ways than one, and the chance of my identity being uncovered even more likely, at least this way, gathering information would be much easier,' she thought about it as positively as she could.

* * *

"So, what was her answer?" Katie breezed through the other door again once Jessie had left, her curiosity not allowing her to sit and wait for Tad.

"Wow, someone sounds eager to know," he smirked. Katie just glared back at him, telling him clearly to not speak another word about it. "If you must know, she said she'll take the job."

Internally rejoicing, she composed herself, "good, wouldn't want my dad to start sending some random person he chose... now that would be a pain in my ass."

"Sure..." Tad mumbled knowingly.

Katie scoffed, and grabbed the closest pen on the table and threw it at her friend, "anyways, I'm off to the gym, sitting around the office is making me sick."

"Wait Katie, are you going to be..." and the door shut behind the girl, Tad sighed loudly and finished off his sentence to no one in particular, "picking up your phone calls."

* * *

(Phone conversation...)

"No sir..."

_"Has she remembered anything since?"_

"No sir, not that I've noticed."

_"Still no memory... well keep a close eye on her and the case alright, we were so close three years ago, we can't let this slip from our hands again."_

"I understand sir."

_

* * *

_

"Jessie... please Jessie, talk to me..."

Jessie rolled her eyes at pitiful noises the guy was making on her phone; she had pulled it away from her ear a while ago, only answering every now and then.

Charlotte took another sip of her take-away coffee, looking at her friend amusedly, "So are you going to just leave him talking to himself?" she whispered only loud enough for Jessie to hear.

Shrugging her shoulders, she took a sip from her own cup of latte, "Probably, I mean he would just keep calling and calling if I hung up on him. And turning off my phone is not such a great idea right now. So, last resort I guess."

The brunette had a devilish smirk, obviously she thought of an idea, "I have a brilliant idea... but I'm not sure you're gonna be all for it but."

"Yea, what do you propose?" Jessie questioned anything just to get him off the phone and out of her private life... er work life... undercover life.

The two leaned in across the table, and Chotty whispered to her blonde friend her 'brilliant' idea. Jessie continued to nod at certain things, her face was blushing from the devilish ideas, her smile growing and growing at the devious idea that was completely and utterly 'Charlotte'.

"Got it?"

Jessie nodded in reply, picking up the phone and putting it on loudspeaker.

Motioning with her fingers, she counted down from three. "Hey baby, what you up to?"

"Oh nothing much," Jessie replied, trying to sound like she was hiding something.

"What have you got hiding behind your back there?" Chotty questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Give me that." The two shuffled a little, pretending to be fighting for the phone – but in reality, both were trying to push down their bubbling laughter.

"Honey, I can explain," Jessie cried out dramatically, she rolled her eyes.

_"Jessie? Is everything alright?" _Jared questioned after hearing all the ruckus.

"I thought you said you were over with him... that you only loved me when we made love last night." Chotty burst out, sounding hurt – it's a wonder why she's not in a drama school or acting in Hollywood already.

_"Who are you talking to? Hey, who's there?"_

The blonde's blush came flooding back to her pale skinned face, but the show must go on as they say. "I did, I broke up with him, except he just keeps calling me back. Really sweetie, it's not me."

Bringing the phone closer to her, but not too close because it was on loud speaker, Chotty pretended to be yelling at Jared on the other line. "Listen you asshole, you had her... the key word being HAD, but now you don't anymore, so you better stop calling back."

_"Hey, I'm her boyfriend, who are you to be telling me to stop calling her?"_

"I'm her GIRLFRIEND. And the last time I checked, she already broke up with you." Chotty told him, making sure she emphasised the word girlfriend. And then another devious smile plastered itself onto her face, and Jessie panicked just the slightest at the smile. "Well, I'm guessing you either lost her because you just didn't understand her... or..." she paused for emphasis, "you just weren't good enough in bed for her," she finished chuckling, her finger trailing up and down Jessie's arm light heartedly.

Jessie's jaw dropped, and she was furiously blushing even worse than before. She swatted at her friend's arm playfully – she had to admit, it was slightly comical despite everything.

A huff could be heard on the other line, _"I don't believe you, I want to talk to Jessie. Unless this comes from her mouth, I'm not going to buy a word you said." _Jared said loud and clears in all his frustration. _"Jessie? Is what she saying true?"_

Charlotte looked to her friend when Jessie remained silent, nudging her friend in the leg, she shook motioned her head towards the phone, telling her to finish off the act. Jessie's eyes widened at that, not knowing what to say, after all, that last comment from brunette wasn't part of their plan. However, she knew in the end it was the last thing she had to do to get Jared off her back... in the non-literal sense of course.

Sighing, Jessie muttered, "yeah it is, I'm sorry, I guess you just weren't good enough," she smirked at the possible double-meaning. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way," she tried to sound as sincere as possible.

_"I can't believe you... you made it sound like it was my entire fault yesterday when we met up and I told you I cheated..." _Jared continued to ramble, but Jessie and Charlotte were already on the verge of falling out of their chairs from laughter – one thing is for sure though, they were definitely not hearing a single word from the phone.

Finally swallowing down her laughter, she brought up her 'protective-girlfriend' voice again; Charlotte finished the conversation, "Enough! Now, I hope we won't be hearing from you again - especially late at night, if you know what I mean?" She hung up the phone and burst out laughing again.

* * *

After that little phone fiasco, Charlotte and Jessie lazed around, doing nothing productive now that the blonde has gotten a way better job/promotion of sorts. Later on in the afternoon though, Jessie received a call from Tad telling her to meet him at his office again for the final details of the job, and here she was making her way back to his office. As she was walking, she recapped on her conversation with Jared, and now she was definitely feeling a little bit of regret about all she and Charlotte had said. After all, Jared was still her boss and she was still to report to him whenever there is any progress in her findings.

Sighing again, 'Oh well, no use worrying about it now. What's done is done,' she thought.

Shifting her mind to her case, she was certainly getting nothing interesting. She's been here for three months, and other than the fact that she's here to uncover all the illegal trading activities of the company, she has yet to find any more information. All she knows is there's a suspicious 'Katie', from which she heard from Tad Myers and Marissa Singer's conversation. The current head of company is Marissa Singer, the daughter of a man with a totally different surname James Cooper – her main target.

Well that's pretty much all she's gathered in her three months here. She shook her head in disdain, if that's the rate in her information gathering, she has no idea how long she'd be stuck here in the false identity and false life.

* * *

Walking back into the same busy office environment, Jessie found her way back to Tad Myer's office, and his secretary amazingly has forgotten her face already. Once reminding the secretary of her name, she informed Tad of her arrival. This time though, she was immediately sent in.

Sitting through a surprising long briefing for her job and flicking through the startlingly long hand-book, she was about to fall asleep... well that was until she heard Tad say at the end of his extensive speech, "well, now I should let you get home and start packing, she'll be expecting you at the penthouse any time past 8 pm tonight."

"Sorry, could you please repeat that again?" Jessie questioned, her brain trying to rack through the information she was absorbing – it was a pity she zoned out half way through.

"Okay..." Tad frowned, really wondering how much the beautiful blonde had absorbed from his briefing, "since you'll be Miss Singer's PERSONAL bodyguard, you'll be staying with her in her penthouse – and that is of the request of Mr. Cooper."

Jessie nodded slowly and pensively, not sure if living with the 'target' is such a great idea. But then she stopped and rethought about it, of course it was a good idea, she now has access to the most private places of Marissa Singer – surely, she's bound to find some information... when she's not guarding the other girl.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: What Does This Mean?

**A/N: Four months! I'm hope people are still interested in reading any of my fics… -unsure- I promise to write more often once my finals are over and I'm on holidays for 3.5 months (3 weeks away!)**

**Anyway, as always… comments/criticisms all are welcome and much appreciated! I recommend re-reading at least the previous chapter (I certainly had to re-read my whole story again…)**

**Note: 'Marissa' is Katie, and Katie will be **_**referred to**_** (by me) as Katie, however other characters (except for maybe Tad) will be **_**calling**_** Katie, 'Marissa'.**

* * *

**Part 7: What Does This Mean?**

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest, her hands subconsciously clenching themselves into tight fists before they're released and the action repeats again. Jessie was waiting patiently for her boss to finish her meeting with that slimy bastard who couldn't get enough of touching the other woman whenever he found the chance to. Every single time that balding creep's hands laid on her boss, she'd involuntarily tense up and she'd have to clench her fists and jaw to stop herself from outright knocking the lights out of him.

Despite herself, Jessie noticed her reaction towards the touching had noticeably intensified since she's started working for Marissa Singer a little over two months ago. At first she didn't quite understand it… but gradually she learnt to dismiss her reaction for either of her two reasoning; one, she just felt sorry for the other woman for being harassed and taken advantage of, but having to put up with it as they were her clients. The other reason, her less preferred one as a matter of fact, was that she was just getting a little too attached to her 'job' as the other woman's personal bodyguard.

The scratching of the chairs against the perfectly polished wooden floorboard took Jessie out of her reverie, and she knew that the meeting was finally over. She saw her boss get up and straightened out her skirt before giving the greasy old man a hand shake which he gladly took in both his hands and returned it with an equally sleazy smirk. Marissa Singer returned her professionally plastered smile, and in the past month of observation, Jessie could tell that smile was one of the woman's fake ones, reserved for occasions such as this; work.

"Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Schlen, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

The sleazy man stood up along with Katie, and was visibly at least half a head shorter, "Oh no, just call me Rob and the pleasure was all mine Marissa... oh and I hope you don't mind me calling you by your name."

An incontrollable, disgusted shiver ran through Jessie from head to toe. 'Of course the pleasure was yours,' she couldn't help but think as she glared menacingly at the man.

"No, not at all…Very well then, I really should be off; father would be pleased to hear of the good news," the dirty-blonde retracted her hand from those slimy and clammy palms.

"Well I should walk you out," the man started to walk away from the table.

"No, no. Wouldn't want to trouble you, I'm sure we'd be able to find our way out just fine," she replied, referring to the blonde and herself.

"Okay then, but do have a safe trip. I'll be looking forward to doing more business with you and your father in the future."

"Yes, we would be too," Katie replied, "good-bye Mr. Schlen."

Finally out of that suffocating room, Jessie, who was walking behind Katie, noticed how she had visibly relaxed her shoulders. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the gesture… it made the other woman seem so much more… well, so much less like the person Jessie first made her out to be – ruthless, law-breaking rich daughter of James Cooper.

Outside the house of Mr. Schlen, Jessie picked up her pace when walking towards her boss's car of choice for the day – a metallic charcoal BMW Z4, she opened the passenger door for the other woman. However, to her surprise, the dirty-blonde walked straight to the driver's door instead and got in without another word.

"Hey, are you planning on getting in sometime today and perhaps passing me the key while you're at it?" Katie said aloud from inside the car.

Blinking out of her momentary stupor, she quickly got in and did as she was told.

"Thanks," Katie said as she was passed the car keys, "now, between you and me, after that rather disturbing meeting in there, I'm really not up for going back to the office." Jessie nodded in understanding, "So let's go for a drink, just you and me and no calling in to the office and telling Tad where I am," Katie warned as she sped off out of the long courtyard and into the streets.

"I don't suppose that I'd be able to keep my job if I were to tell anyone, right?"

Katie smirked, "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"I also know for a fact that there's nothing that I could possibly say would be able to persuade you from leaving your duties behind for the day and to go and have fun, right?"

"That's about right, you're starting to get my drift. Oh and I do warn you to turn your phone off. Unless… you're prepared to think up a decent lie," the dirty-blonde winked.

Sighing yet again, Jessie gave up and obediently turned her phone off and finally leaned back against the seat to relax for the first time in a while. It has certainly been a while since she was the passenger instead of the driver. Sometimes, it just makes her wonder whether she was actually just hired to be a chauffeur and not an actual bodyguard; seeing as she's yet to do much of the latter. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier the more she relaxed, the evening sun and the soft sound of music definitely wasn't helping her keep awake, and gradually she 'rested' her eyes.

Upon arrival, Katie skilfully parked her car in her usual spot, and was just about to announce their arrival to her bodyguard. However, as she turned around, the sight struck her silent. She leaned over a little to take a better look of the blonde who was sleeping soundly; arms crossed loosely in front of her, head leaning towards Katie's side and a disobedient blonde lock fallen out of her otherwise tidy ponytail. This must've been the first time she's seen Jessie so relaxed and somewhat vulnerable since the night she took her and Charlotte in when they were drunk. Every day since then, the blonde always seemed guarded or in full concentration whenever she was around her.

Katie couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jessie shivering a little now that the windows were down and the breeze was blowing through the car. Instinctively, Katie removed her coat and placed it gently onto the sleeping blonde, she then pulled up the windows a little before settling back into her seat.

Despite the obvious dark rings around the younger girl's eyes, she was still captivating and the soft hue of the setting sun caused a illuminating glow. Staring at her bodyguard, Katie felt an involuntary flutter in her heart, a feeling she couldn't quite place, but certainly something she has never felt before – or at least not since she woke up from her brief coma. 'No, it couldn't be…' she dismissed, 'this can't be _'that' _feeling everyone talks about. She's my bodyguard for Christ's sake… not that that's a problem…"

--

Her senses began to awaken, and something was different and she was sure of it; noting that her surrounding was unusually quiet and still. She could no longer hear the stereo nor feel the soft rumbles of a moving car. Scrunching her eye-brows, she tried opening her eyes, bit by bit, as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden food of light. The first thing she makes out was that she was currently alone in the car, which caused her to start panicking. Alarmed by her finding, she quickly surveyed the area around her only to realise that her employer was leaning up against the hood of her car, seemingly deep in thought staring out at the view. Finally calming down, she was aware of the fact that she was strangely warm even though she could feel the ocean breeze coming in through the windows which were left slightly ajar. Knowing that the coat belonged to none other than the dirty-blonde, she couldn't help but blush involuntarily.

Pulling the mirror down to make sure she was remotely presentable, she saw some bits of her supposedly tidy hair has fallen out and just decided to take it out of its ponytail. Feeling ready to walk out of the car once her blush became less blatant, Jessie stepped out of the car and strode softly towards Katie. Without turning around, Katie already knew the blonde was coming and didn't make an effort to turn and greet her.

"Hey, you're awake," her attention still on the captivating horizon.

Taking a seat next to her target, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, it's just…"

"Its okay, no need to explain I totally understand. Plus, it gave me some time to… think things over."

Jessie couldn't help but probe over the momentary pause; it was just in her nature. "What about?"

A blush quickly rose to Katie's face, but she just as quickly turned around so the other girl could only see the back of her head. "Um, you know business… life in general, nothing interesting."

"Oh…" Jessie said as nonchalantly as possible, not entirely convinced, 'business, I wonder what she's planning.'

"Yea, just the normal." Katie couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle, "it's not like I have the time or luxury to do anything else."

The blonde looked at the sad smile plastered on her employer's face and she couldn't help but be slightly affected by it. "Is that why we're here?" she enquired, looking out over the calm ocean waves.

Smiling, "Yeah, I occasionally come out here when I find the time to sneak away. The sunset seems impossibly more beautiful out here. Or perhaps it's just because I'm miles away from everything and this allows me to forget… well, forget whatever I do remember anyways." she whispered the last bit towards herself as she continued to admire the setting sun.

Jessie was listening intently, despite looking like she was concentrated on the scenery. She had no idea what that last comment meant, and she planned on digging deeper later on.

Wiping the sadness away, Katie excitedly pushed herself off the hood of her car and grabbed Jessie by her arm, "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" The blonde questioned, surprised by the sudden change of mood.

Without answering, Katie led the two of them along the boardwalk and down the few steps onto the beach. Releasing Jessie's arm, she bent over to slip her heals off. The blonde followed suit, however, she on the other hand had a much harder time removing her boots and socks off.

--

Jessie's POV

I don't even remember or know for that matter when and how it happened; when did everything became so… normal? Take this occasion as an example, we went from admiring the horizon and listening to the calming ocean breeze silently, to us now walking along the shore.

It probably doesn't seem like a big deal to the random odd by passer; to them, it'll just seem like two friends walking along the shore chatting.

The reality though, is not quite as simple as it looks of course – but when is it ever. On certain levels it probably isn't too weird for Marissa I guess, to her, this just means she's actually interacting with her bodyguard, albeit it not being something most employers would do. At the very least, compared to my situation, it's by far the most sanest and normal thing.

Here I am, on an assignment to uncover all the things that goes undetected behind the scenes of this company. Thus far I've been here over three months and I have yet to discover the slightest clue that directs me into thinking that this company is even doing anything illegal. The one thing that Marissa Singer has done that can even be considered unlawful would be going past the speed limit by a mile or two!

I thought being the personal bodyguard of Marissa Singer, the person next in line to inherit James Cooper's fortune and company, would enlighten me to some hidden facts. Little did I know that not only have I not found out more than I already know about the business, I still haven't been able to figure out why Marissa goes by the surname 'Singer' instead of her supposed father's name 'Cooper'; not to mention the only suspicious name that keeps coming up is this 'Katie', and I still have no idea who that is.

I sometimes wonder whether this was just a case of mistaken identity, perhaps they got the wrong company. How is it possible for there not to be a single clue? If I don't find something soon I'm so done for; my superiors are starting to think I'm lying about my findings, and are threatening to take me off the case.

--

"How did you find this place?" Jessie asked out of the blue.

Katie frowned a little, trying to remember how she had found this place, "I'm not really sure actually. I don't really remember or know how I knew the way to this place anyways. After I awoke from my brief coma, everything was so hectic and I was just in a blur not being able to remember who I am, where I was, why I was there," she recalled, "After a while and things started to calm down and I started getting into a routine, I somehow managed to find some time to myself. I got into my car… and the next thing I knew, I was up there admiring the sunset."

"You were in a coma?" The blonde looked at her employer in surprise, finding something that her superiors have either, yet to find out about or failed to tell her.

Nodding, "Yeah, it was three years ago."

"Three years ago?" Jessie repeated under her breath curiously, 'wasn't that when the illegal activities reportedly start to die down?'

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R? Also, I've placed a poll on my profile page for which update you'd like to read most... just trying it out to see if this system actually works. :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Who Is It?

**A/N:** Sorry for the slight delay… thought I'd update sooner but I guess being on holiday and working 6 days a week (9 to at least 6) takes it's toll.

Just to answer a question, no this is not an OC crossover, well not really – it wasn't my first intention, but I see why people think so. Let's just say I use some names of characters off The OC. But there's no character crossing-over, just me being lazy and using names that are convenient – and perhaps a habit due to writing two other crossovers (well 3rd in the making). Hope that cleared things up. =D But maybe it might be interesting if I did make it a slight crossover…. Maybe.

**

* * *

Part 8: Who Is It?**

Needless to say, after taking their 'little' detour to the beach the other day, Jessie was the one stuck in a nice long talk with Tad and him telling her how important Miss Singer was and all those other things along the lines of 'what if something were to happen to her'. She completely zoned out a minute into the talk and just nodded and replied at each interval of his speech. She seriously wonders if he actually writes his speeches out beforehand, because he can really just go on, and on and on. It's no wonder he became a lawyer.

Her attention was now back on the 'conversation' at hand, feeling that it's about to end… not soon enough.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? I know it's probably not your fault, because I for one know how stubborn K… Marissa can be, it's just that I need you to be the logical one when you're around her. Even more stubborn than her." Tad let out, cursing over his near slip up.

Jessie wasn't sure if her ears were playing with her, but she could swear she heard that odd K sound in there, right before Tad said Marissa.

Nodding as she stood up from her chair hesitantly, she replied to the man, "Yes, I understand."

"Very well, you may leave now." He looked at her as the blonde nodded once more and turned around to leave.

Sighing aloud, Tad ran a hand through his hair as he turned towards the window to look out on the sky.

----- ----- -----

Katie's POV

I looked over to see my bodyguard step into the room, looking as tired as ever. It just makes me even more curious to know what's on that girl's mind, she always seems to be in some sort of thinking trance – even when we were supposedly relaxing the other day.

"So, did Tad drown you with his words?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in there, but Jessie didn't even look at me as she shook her hand and took a seat on my couch. "What's wrong?"

Finally I see those piercing blue eyes as she looked at me, "Nothing. Nothing you'll need to worry about Miss Singer."

I raised my eyebrow at her, and she knew what it meant immediately as she backtracked, "I meant Marissa."

I just nodded and concentrated on the pile of folders on my table, knowing I won't be getting much more out of that girl, she's a complete mystery. She doesn't talk much, but when she does, she was in 'business mode'. I'm pretty that was the first time I heard her say quite so much when we were just sitting on the beach.

This was how things were on a usual day for me, the office was quiet and pretty much silent, all you could hear were… well nothing much other than the ringing of my secretary's phone just outside my room, since the main office was on the level below us. Thankfully the silence was always quite comfortable in here, I'd go about my own things, as Jessie would just sit on my couch and read magazines or the occasional novel she'd bring along – and on the even rarer occasion she might just fall asleep on there.

"Miss Singer." I purposely ignored her. I hate how she talks to me so formally, and having her throw 'Miss Singer' just makes it that much more unbearable.

Clearing her throat again, she tries once more, "Marissa."

"Yes?" I finally answer with a smirk on my lips as my head remains focussed on the document before me.

"Can I just ask you one question, and I hope I'm not intruding or anything, you don't have to answer me." I nod. "Who is Katie?" Okay, not exactly a question I fully expected.

----- ----- -----

**Jessie's POV**

I could see the conflict in her eyes, it was only just a moment's hesitation though before she decided to tell me.

"Katie is my name," she told me.

I'm confident in saying that my expression must be reflecting exactly what I'm currently feeling – utter confusion. What does that even mean? I didn't have to wait long for an answer as Marissa began to explain what she meant.

"Well it was my name before I got a change of name," she explained. "Marissa is the name my father decided for me when he wanted me to change my name from Katie, Marissa continued, or should I say Katie. "He said that it was for a change of luck or something along those lines anyway… he's incredibly superstitious. I didn't really care…" she shrugged, "not when you wake up and have no memory as to who you really are and have no clue where you are," her eyes noticeably downcast as she looked away from me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for unknowingly bringing u not so happy memories… again.

"Hey, not your fault I feel into a coma right?" she smiled at me before she playfully narrowed her eyes, "or was it?"

I couldn't help but return the smile with a light shake of my head, "so, do you prefer that I continue calling you Marissa or should I call you Katie?"

She chuckled before coking a brow at me, "I thought you always just addressed me as Miss Singer regardless of what I tell you to call me?"

Too true, it's a habit I'm trying to break.

----- ----- -----

Little did the two know that someone was standing just outside that door and listening very closely to their conversation, shaking their head, they walked away silently knowing that it was the end of the conversation already.

The two inside the office fell back into a comfortable silence that neither of them were opposed to; Katie, as per Tad's request, is having a go at reading those contracts for once before she signs them. As for Jessie, well she's just off in her own world, pondering all the subtle clues which were pretty much non-existent.

Soon enough, Jessie falls asleep on the couch, which she seems to have taken a great liking to considering it's one of the few places she actually manages to fall asleep at, nowadays anyhow.

Time flew by as Jessie caught up on some much needed sleep again. By the time she awoke, she noticed immediately that once again she was alone with Katie's suit jacket overing her upper body. It seems that now that Jessie has become accustomed to falling asleep on Katie's couch, the other girl has made it as much of a habit to cover her up.

Getting up from the couch and stretching, the blonde wondered where her boss had gone this time. Walking over to the table, she saw that Katie's lanner was left wide open once again on the table. She peered over the table at the message that was evidently written by none other than Katie. Her handwriting wasn't exactly neat, but it wasn't messy either, it's also not quite cursive but then you can't really consider it to be normal print… it's odd, however, distinctly her.

_Hey Jessie, I'm at a meeting with a client, come meet me there when and if you wake up before 5. The address is on the previous page._

_Katie_

Another thing that was real odd was, Katie generally writes everything she does into the planner, and yet she would leave it wide open like that for Jessie. Too bad Jessie found no potentially useful material in it, the first time Katie had left it open for her to see. But then again, nobody would be dumb enough to write confidential information into a planner and leave it for their bodyguard to read. It's either that, or the FBI has sent Jessie to target the wrong person.

Placed next to the planner, were a set of car keys for Katie's other car. Checking the time and realising there's still plenty of time, Jessie picked the car keys up and headed out of the office.

----- ----- -----

(Phone Conversation)

"_What do you mean?"_

"What I mean is that having a bodyguard like Jessie around isn't making things any easier for me."

"_How can a measly bodyguard possibly be in the way?!"_

"I hardly every see her now that she's got her bodyguard, not that I was seeing much of her back before, but my time with her is even more limited now more than ever. From my observations, she has really opened up to Jessie and it won't be before long that I'll be cast aside."

"_Well do something about this bodyguard, we want this all to run smoothly without any more interruptions, we've had enough of those in the past three years."_

"I understand."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks a ton for the comments/reviews… love 'em! And another poll is up on my fanfiction profile in case you wanted to vote.( It was a tie between this fic and Blind the last time I checked.)

Sorry for the rather weird skipping of scenes in this update.


End file.
